crossover Diend and Starforce
by trader
Summary: Few months after Meteor G Crisis, the existence of Earth EM Beings called Intersects has been kept secret, until now. Follow Geo and his friends on this adventure of a lifetime, along with the Rider Union. Will they be able to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I do not own these characters so don't sue me! Copy right goes to Capcom and that Japanese tv company

P.S. I like putting captions

P.P.S. Sorry about the first part of this chapter, had to start with something.

P.P.P.S. I used fairly plump because I don't wanna use fat

P.P.P.P.S. Its like this cause this is my first time

The Party Crasher

Year 22XX

A few months have passed since the Meteor G incident and all was well.

"Hey, kid" said a voice."Wake up!"

"W-w-wha" said the boy "Why did you wake me up on a weekend Mega!" ("Mega aka Omega-Xis, Geo's wizard, Am-ian" said a mysterious voice)

"Aren't you supposed to go somewhere today Geo?"

("Geo Stelar aka Megaman, hero")

It took a while before he remembered…

"Oh yeah I remember we were supposed to meet with Ace at the WAZA Base."

"So why aren't you up yet? You were supposed to meet in 30 minutes."

"I slept that late!"

20 minutes 12 seconds and 2 milliseconds later….

"You ready Omega-Xis?"

"How hard could it be? Were just going to take a trip through the Astro Wave"

12 random encounters later, unaware that they were being followed.

"You made it just in time." Said Ace

("Ace aka Acid Ace, Wizard Acid")

"For what?" said Geo

Once they entered Geo saw everyone gathered around him.

"Hello Geo" said a blonde girl("Luna Platz, Wizard Vogue") Next to her a fairly plump boy was standing ("Bud Bison aka Taurus Fire, Wizard Taurus") then a short young boy("Zack Temple, Wizard Pedia") a young girl("Sonia Strumm aka Harp Note, Wizard Lyra")and finally a silent white haired boy("Solo aka Rogue, Murian, Wizard Laplace)

"What's going on here?" asked Geo

"Were throwing a surprise party for Dr. Goodall" said Ace "Today's the day that she joined the WAZA many years ago"

"And she's done a lot for us" said Geo "She helped protect WAZA, and she helped Luna, I think she deserves it."

The party was amazing there was food on a buffet table("This food is good" said Bud), the decorations were everywhere from wall to ceiling, Sonia was singing on a Real Wave Stage and the rest was leading Dr. Goodall with a blindfold.

"Okay you can remove the blindfold now" said Luna

"Wait till you see what we did" said Zack

"Hmph" said Solo

Dr. Goodall removed the blindfold and saw the party and everyone shouted "Surprise" and she was close to crying. Then "CRASH!" "CRACK!" "BOOM!" "SMACK!" a stranger makes a hole through the roof and crashes down knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Dave Famat

WAZA Clinic

Hours later the young boy with a blue blue shirt wakes up and finds himself in a white room full of people.

"Where am I?" asks the boy

"Take it easy there, you just fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the hall." said Geo

"What's your name?" asks Luna

He thinks for a while and says "Dave"

A voice in his Hunter says "His full name is Dave Famat"

"You didn't have to say that End!" says Dave

A blue wizard with a barcode like body materializes in front of them freaking out the others

"I had to, you wouldn't!" says End

"Who is this?" asks Sonia

"He's End my Wizard and partner" says Dave

"That's a pretty weird name for a Wizard" says Bud

"Before I met him I thought it was the end for me until he came along and helped me so I named him after that event." says Dave

"You didn't have to tell them that!" says End

"I knew you would say that!"

"…"

"Anyways how did you get up there." asks Zack

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Says Dave

Meanwhile

On a place unknown there was a figure on a throne with eight other figures kneeling in front of him

"Sir I 'am afraid that we lost him" says one

"But we have the information on all of those who might stop us and studied their battle abilities, none can compare with ours and some are regular humans" says another

"Shall I terminate these so called heroes and crush their people?" says another

"Very well Golemyth you may do so" says the man on the throne

"Thank you Master Orion, I won't let you down" says Golemyth with a salute and leaves

"You better not Golemyth…"

Back at WAZA

"C'mon tell us Dave" says Geo

Suddenly an alarm went off in the building

"Alert, Alert there is an EM being on the Main Computer CC"

" Lets go we have a job" says Ace

"Transcode 001 Acid Ace"

"Transcode 002 Rogue"

"Transcode 003 Megaman"

"Transcode 004 Harpnote"

"Transcode 005 Taurus Fire"

And they all transported to the wave road and went to the Main Computer

"I gotta see them in action!" says Zack then leaves with Luna following him

"We gotta go too End" says Dave

"Way ahead of you"

"Transcode 999 DIEND"

His Hunter glows and responds "Henshin"

His body was engulfed in light then appears on the wave road

He is covered in blue armor with a barcode like head and torso with a blue gun

"Let's go " says Diend


	3. Chapter 3

Diend of Pedia

On the way to the Main Computer

"Ace, we have an unknown wave change, Transcode 999, Diend." says Acid

"Any idea on how who it is?" says Ace

"No"

Main Computer CC

"Greetings puny weaklings I' am Golemyth of Orion I have come to destroy you!" says Golemyth a big bulky golem with a spiked club and a strange symbol on his chest

"Don't be too confident, we can beat you" says Megaman

"Don't count on it little man I can crush you with my foot and those silly captions!"

Silly captions? Fine, a battle begins

Golemyth strikes first and pushes away Acid Ace, Rogue comes from behind and hits his back with Laplace but it doesn't seem to affect him, Taurus Fire comes charging at him while Harpnote strikes his arm but to no effect.

"Fools do not think you can stop my might." says Golemyth and stomps on the ground shaking the platform and knocks them all down

"He took us down in one blow, this guy is tough" says Taurus

Suddenly they hear foot steps

"I thought it was Orion it's only you Golemyth" says Diend

"I thought I took you down when I tossed you in the sky" says Golemyth

"Are you going to talk or fight?"

"Fine I shall crush you"

Battle

Golemyth attempts to step on Diend but he quickly rolls to the right and shoots his face making impact on his eye blinding it, Diend takes out a strange card inserts it in his gun and activates it, his gun (End) responds by saying "Attack Ride, Blast" and shoots a hole through Golemyth forcing him go on his knees

"Why are you here Golemyth?" asks Diend

"To destroy those humans"

"Did Orion command you kill me as well?"

"No but once he finds out you're here he will."

To Golemyth it seems that there was no way out until he saw Zack at the real world and decides to attack him instead and goes to the real world once he disappears to the real world all follow

Screams echo all over the building as Zack and Luna are attacked by Golemyth

"Zack!" says Pedia, Pedia materializes and prevents Golemyth's attack by blocking with his body deleting him in the process

"Pedia!" shouts Zack

"BANG" goes another shot and damages Golemyth forcing him to escape

Diend shows up with his gun smoking along with the others

"You okay there?" asks Diend

"…." goes Zack

"Zack what happened?" says Luna

"…."

"Maybe Pedia can tell us what happened" says Geo "Pedia!"

No answer

Geo shouts a few more times until….

"STOP!" shouts Zack and leaves with tears in his eyes runs away

"What happened to him?" asks Bud

"His Wizard got deleted" says Diend's gun

"End!" says Diend

"….."

"Wait who are you exactly?" asks Sonia

Diend gets his gun pushes the trigger revealing a card slot and pulls out a card that says Diend and he was covered in light and the light quickly disappears revealing Dave

"Do you recognize me now?" says Dave

"Wait how did you EM Wave Change? End is not AM or FM-ian" asks Omega-Xis

"I'll tell you later" says End


	4. Chapter 4

New Hero

Later at Echo Ridge Wave Road

"So tell us End, what are you?" says Lyra

"First, before I tell my history tell me all of yours" says End

They all took turns on saying their past starting with Mega to Acid

"Wow, you guys had such colorful histories" says End

"Enough about us tell us about you!" says Mega

And so End tells his History

_End is an Intersect, an EM being that is from Earth, created from EM Waves that collide at a certain item , he met Dave at the streets and it went something like this:_

_Dave was walking home when a person stabbed him at he back causing him to bleed, End was passing by when he saw him lying on the ground face down, he decided to try and help him but didn't know how, then he saw a hospital nearby called the nurse and informed them of the accident that occurred nearby, and stayed with him until he was better, and by the time he was better End decided to be his wizard._

"That's how it happened"

Everyone stared at End

"You mean to say that there are other EM beings here on earth that can perform EM Wave Change?" asks Acid

"Pretty much, why?"

"How come we never saw one until you?" says Taurus

"Usually we don't come out until we are needed"

Echo Ridge at Night after the wizards told their owners End's past

Zack's House

Zack was trying to reconstruct Pedia but to no avail

"Pedia , come on, come back Pedia" says Zack with tears still in his eyes

Unaware to him that due to Pedia's fragment Em Waves and his determination to bring him back attracted a green EM Wave fragment towards his house

"Pedia please come back"

Suddenly "BOOM!" the fragment collides with the EM meteor creating an EM being causing a small explosion to ensue

"What happened?" asks Zack who was shielding himself from the explosion

"Zack?" said a new voice

The voice is from his Hunter

"Pedia is that you? Are you back?"

And he saw in his hunter was not Pedia but a green armored bird

"Zack, what happened to me?" asks the bird

It took a while for both to realize what happened to Pedia

"I changed form?" asks Pedia

"I don't know how but I'm glad you're back"

Zack touches his Hunter and glows, he realizes what it means and decides to try something out

"Zack, what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm changing your name to Hawx Wind"

"Seems fine" says Hawx  
>"Then I'm gonna try something new," says Zack<p>

Zack thinks for a while then smiles, picks up his Hunter and says "Transcode 069 Cyclonus Tempest" and his Hunter responds "Henshin", He is then engulfed in green light and is transported to the Wave Road.

His armor is green, his helmet is shaped like a beak and it had what looked like a gun, his back had a small pack and attached to those were sharp detachable wings his boots were green as well but the claws were really sharp and his visor has a crosshairs locked on and on his chest was a symbol of a hawk, he had just EM Wave Changed


	5. Chapter 5

Tempests' Trial

"So this is how it feels like to EM Wave change" says Cyclonus

"This is my first time too" says Hawx(He is talking through the beak in his helmet)

He spots a few viruses and decides to try and fight them

Battle

Cyclonus pulls out his wings and uses it as dual swords finishing off the Mettenna with Tornado Slice, He puts his wings together forming a spear, a Melamander attacks by sending a shockwave, he spins his spear and finishes it off with Wind Return, he bends his spear turning it to a boomerang throws it finishing two more Mettennas with Wing Slicer, and finally the boomerang returns to him and he shouts "Bow Mode" turning it to a bow and finishes the Grabity with Feather Snipe

"This power is amazing!" says Cyclonus

Meanwhile

WAZA

"Ace I've detected an unauthorized EM Wave change at Echo Ridge" said Acid

"Which is it?" asks Ace

"Its new, Transcode 069 Cyclonus Tempest"

Morning(Zack knows about Diend because Geo sent him a mail)

Geo, Bud , and Luna decide to visit Zack since it was a weekend but Ace appears in front of them

"I got some news," Ace said "We detected a new Transcode here at Echo Ridge, we were wondering if you guys have any ideas on who it is."

"I knew I felt a presence of an EM being close by last night!" said Mega surprising the others(except Ace and Acid)

After searching all of Echo Ridge they decided to continue tomorrow, and went to Zack's place

"Knock, knock, knock" it went as Geo knocked on Zack's door with no answer

Geo thinks he's asleep so he knocks again but still no answer

"Zack! Get down here this minute!" says Luna getting a bit impatient

Her voice echoes through the entire house but still no answer

"I guess he's not home" says Bud

They sent a message to him and left

During the same time Dave has moved to Echo Ridge and decided to go exploring the place, he was also going to Echo Ridge Elementary when he bumped(literally!) into Zack

"Zack," says Dave, he notices Zack's Hunter and says "I see you got over losing Pedia"

"Yeah…." Says Zack, not noticing what he was whispering his Hunter("I have a feeling he's hiding something, check his Hunter") "It was pretty hard for me but I knew I had to let go"

Inside Zack's Hunter, End was snooping around until he saw Hawx

"Hey Pedia" says End startling Hawx

"You recognize me?" says Hawx

"Who wouldn't?" says End while trying to force Hawx out

Back to the conversation

"So….Any ideas on what to name your new Wizard?" says Dave

"What are you…." says Zack

Suddenly Hawx materializes along with End, End seems to have pushed Hawx out the Hunter surprising Zack while making Dave smile a bit

"I see…." says Dave "Well Zack you better come with me"

"To where?" says Zack with a hint of nervousness

"Rider Union Code 999"

A light covers them and transport them somewhere

"Where are we?"says Zack

"The base under my house, the Rider Union"

Zack was amazed of what he saw, computers lining up each wall, strange machines, strange battle cards and a weird metallic door

"First, you have to EM Wave Change" says Dave

Zack looks around, "Not to worry about WAZA tracking you, my Jammerick blocks EM waves going out" says Dave

Releived, Zack says "Transcode 069 Cyclonus Tempest" and his Hunter responds "Henshin

"Rider Transcode 069 registering, issuing Rider ID 069" and his Hunter's screen glowed for a while "Registering complete, welcome to the Rider Union Zack Temple"

"What just happened?" says Zack

"We just registered you to the Riders Union, now time to see how strong you are" says Dave

"Transcode 999 Diend"

Light engulfs him for a while then Diend appears

"Follow me to the Training Simulator" and Diend walks through the metallic door with Cyclonus following him

Wave Battle

Cyclonus strikes by flying towards him and firing his gun, Diend dodges and shoots him with his gun, Cyclonus also dodges, lands and dashes towards Diend with his spear, Diend grabs it at the last minute and pulls it causing Cyclonus lose balance.

"This is obviously your first time fighting an EM Being, don't worry about failing the first time just keep on training with me and you'll do great" says Diend "Trans out, I'm gonna give you something"

And with a flash they return to their normal forms and head out the Training Sim. door, Dave pulls out a small box containing strange Device

"These are called Ride Booker, similar to Battle Cards but stronger" says Dave "This is a device containing Ride Card data, put this on your Hunter and you get your set of cards"

Zack puts the Ride Booker to his Hunter and it transforms into a button

"Those cards can be also used without Transing In, Kamen Ride summons Riders, Attack Ride is used for unlocking a few more of your powers, the gold ones are Final Attack and Final Form, Final Attack is used to finish a battle quickly but you can only use the one with your symbol on it, the others are for the Riders you summon, Final Form Ride can be only used with my authorization because it is extremely powerful, and finally the black card is Rider Exceed used with my authorization as well"

Zack was memorizing all this until he noticed the time

"Oh no its night! I gotta get home" says Zack

"Meet me here tomorrow, and remember, just say Rider Union Code 069 to get here instantly"

Zack greets him good night then leaves toward his house and decides to rest for he has plenty of training to do before revealing himself


	6. Chapter 6

P.S. my bro kept forcing me to include him, I finally will and this will cause this chapter to be veeeeeeeery long

The new threat

The next morning Zack wakes up, haves breakfast, heads out the door then leaves, his routine has been like this ever since his first day at Rider's Union, unaware that his friends were getting suspicious of his behavior Geo decides to call in everyone (Ace tags along as a favor to saving the world)

"Okay, so this is what's happening so far, Pedia got deleted and every time you guys try to talk to him he's always not home, he always dashes out his house and is gone for the whole day, am I correct?" says Ace

"Pretty much the entire story Ace" says Bud sinking his teeth into the burger he was holding

"And you guys want to know what's going on right?" says Ace while pulling out a Mega Snack and eating it the way only Ace does

"How many of those did you bring?" says Acid shaking his head

"23 bars, why do you ask?" says Ace "Okay, I have a plan, we follow him, and see where he's going, and once he gets home, we corner and interrogate him"

"Why don't you just ask him?" says Acid

"Where's the fun in that?" asks Ace

This is Ace's plan: Solo and Sonia follow Zack and once he stops Bud and Luna will guard the area he's in until he leaves, once he goes home Geo and I will corner him and wait for everyone to arrive then we start the interrogation.

Phase 1

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" says Solo

"You mean you're not curious the way Zack's been acting?" asks Sonia

On the way

"Zack, did you notice that Solo and Sonia are following us?" asks Hawx

"Not only that, but they seem suspicious about me, we have to keep our secret" says Zack

He walks to Dave's house, careful off not warning that he saw them

Once inside he shouts "Rider Union Code 069" and transports him to the Rider Union to begin his training

Phase 2

Bud and Luna have stationed themselves outside Dave's house waiting for Zack to leave

Night

Zack says good bye to Dave and leaves, Luna sees this and quickly tells Bud to warn Geo that he's on his way

Phase 3

Zack arrives at his house and is suddenly cornered by Ace and Geo, the others arrive in a short while and begins to interrogate Zack

"Zack, your friends are beginning to worry about you ever since you stopped seeing them, so now they're going to ask you a few questions" says Ace

"Why have you stopped seeing us Zack?" asks Geo

"I've been busy" answers Zack

"On doing what?" asks Luna

"Can't tell you"

"Why are you acting like this?" asks Sonia

"Still can't tell you guys"

"You weren't like this before Zack, you used to answer our questions with witty comebacks and say all I ever think about is food" says Bud

"You hated being told that"

"Enough talk" says Solo "If he wont play along I'll force the answers out of him"

While Solo was talking, Hawx sent out a distress signal to Dave, receiving the signal he decides to send "viruses" to help him

Back at Zack

"Ace we have a few viruses all over Echo Ridge" says Acid

They all head outside (except Zack) to check on the viruses but see nothing and once they turn around they see Zack locking the door

"I wonder how he did that?" says Geo while Ace was eating another Mega Snack

Morning again

Zack is already at Dave's house

"Okay, we will have shooting practice today" says Dave

They insert "Attack Ride Blast" to their card slots and starts shooting, after that the results are in with Dave-100 and Zack-98

"Your getting better and better everyday" says Dave

Then they had sword practice and dodge practice and the difference between their scores are 2 points, finally the session was over by lunch time and went home

"He's doing fine isn't he?" says End

"He can almost unlock the his full potential" says Dave while they watch silently through their window

Zack was walking when he spotted Geo,Luna and Bud lurking around in the bushes

"Still curios aren't you?" says Zack

The trio move out of thee bushes and follow Zack around until he finally stops

"Stop following me already! If you guys cared so much why don't you give me some space!" shouts Zack

"We do care, that's why were following you" says Luna

Those words had an immediate effect on him and he quickly goes to his house

"Something's not right here" says Bud "He usually answers back before storming off"

At home Zack couldn't take any more hiding from his friends and calls Dave

"I'm going to tell them Dave and don't try and stop me" says Zack

"…..you can tell them now" replies Dave "But I think you should wait until another one comes along"

And with that said Dave hangs up

Order of Orion

At the same time at the same unknown place

"You have failed me Golemyth" says Orion

"I apologize master but I was stopped by Diend" answers Golemyth

"Silence!" says Orion with fury"Cannogon I hand you the task of destroying them all"

"Even Diend sir?" asks the figure standing up

"Yes, even Diend" answers Orion

Cannogon then leaves and heads towards Echo Ridge where the lot was planning to visit Zack again,

Cannogon arrives at Echo Ridge and starts to rampage blasting things to pieces such as cars, bicycles, trees, etc. Ace arrives at the scene and orders his men to evacuate the civilians, all of them EM Wave Changed and began to fight, unknown to them that Zack was watching them closely, Hunter at the ready

Battle

Megaman shoots Cannogon with Mega Cannon, he dodges the blast while Acid Ace, Zero and Rogue were running up to him with many varieties of swords, he blasts them away with a blast of his cannon, Harpnote was using Shock Note on his back and Taurus was breathing fire on him, the fight goes on and on until Luna is include in the fight and taken hostage

"Let go of me!" shouts Luna flailing around trying to free herself pounding on Cannogon's hand

Zack had already EM Wave Changed to Cyclonus and unleashes Tornado Slice at Cannogon's hand, slicing of his finger and forcing him to run away, they all look up and see Cyclonus floating down towards them

"Finally, I thought I'd never get to introduce myself" says Cyclonus while putting away his Wing Swords

"I' am Cyclonus Tempest, Transcode 069, also known as," says Cyclonus while removing a card from his card slot, covering him in light, after a few seconds the light disappears revealing…"Zack Temple" he continues

Almost everyone was shocked (Solo only grunted) to see Cyclonus turn back to Zack (heh rhyme)

"Yep, it's me!" says Zack who gets nothing but stares and open mouths for 2 minutes give or take a couple seconds of complete silence while Dave pops out of the blue and starts to intervene

"I've been training him for the past few days" says Dave "Ever since he got an Intersect"

This information brought them back to earth making them ask a lot of questions(except Solo and Ace who was eating a Mega Snack)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time" says Dave although there was no need because they were all asking the same questions "When? How? Why? And What?" as Dave explains the story to them…

Meanwhile in the unknown place again(I should really start naming this place)

"Another failure!" shouts Orion at Cannogon who falters in fear "Give me one reason why I shouldn't delete you here and now!"

"I-I….uh I…." stuttered Cannogon "I know that there is a new Rider amongst them" somehow this seemed to calm Orion saving Cannogon for a while

"You say that there is a new Rider" says Orion with a hint of curiosity "I suppose you are all weakened at this state, my next order is for you to find human partners" this statement surprised them a bit

"Master, once I have found a partner, I shall strike them first" says one

"Very well Moonthrope" says Orion

"I want to strike them as well" says another

"Krackler shall accompany you Moonthrope" says Orion

They both nod and leave

By that time Dave finishes the story

The turncoat

Friday Morning

"Hey, kid!" says Mega

Silence followed by groans, sighs, and yawns

"Your gonna be late, and you wouldn't want Luna to get mad at you"

This got Geo up looking worried

"Oh no, the last time that I was late she made me…" Geo said

Later(well not really late later considering how fast a hurrying person can take a bath, eat, dress and run)

"Phew…Made it" panted Geo "And I have a few extra minutes to walk to class"

He arrives in class which is filled with chatter and students, Geo sits in his seat waits till class starts

"Class we have two new students today" says Mr. Shepar the usual way

"I wonder who they are" asks Luna to Geo  
>"I dunno but we better be careful, the last ones were part of Dealer" says Geo<p>

Mr. Shepar introduces them, the first one they recognize for it was none other than…

"Class, this is Dave Famat" says Mr. Shepar

But the second one they don't know about until…

"This is Mark Famat" says Mr. Shepar introducing a young boy roughly the same age as all of them with a camera and a red Hunter

"WHAT!" says Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack

Later after classes

"Hi I'm Mark, Dave's brother" says Mark putting his hand out for a handshake

"Hi I'm Geo Stelar this is my Wizard Omega-Xis but we call him Mega" says Geo while shaking his hand

"I'm Bud Bison and this is Taurus" says Bud while Taurus materializes

"Zack Temple and this is Hawx" says Zack while Hawx materializes

"Luna Platz, Student Body President, you may call me Luna or Prez and this is Vogue" says Luna while Vogue materializes

"Cool, I think I'll just stick to Prez" says Mark with a smile

Dave walks in with a slight smile and says

"It's okay, they know me" says Dave

"They do? Oh thank goodness, I'm such a terrible liar" says Mark "Deca, you can come out now"

Then a red Wizard appears which kinda looks like End

"This is Deca my Wizard'" says Mark "I'm a Rider, known as Decade"

"The Union decided to assist you guys on Orion so they sent my brother here to help me out" says Dave

"Who is Orion anyways?" asks Geo while the others were talking to Mark at a far corner

"Orion is a ruthless EM Being with 8 elite warriors,' says Dave "You've already met two of them, Golemyth and Cannogon, their task is to control the entire Wave World and to do that they have to take control of the Real World"

"Seems like the usual huh kid" says Mega

Later

They decide to give Mark a tour around Echo Ridge showing them their houses and ending with Dave's

"Hey, tell you what, were gonna take you to Spica Mall tomorrow" says Luna

"Cool!" exclaims Mark who was walking towards the door "See ya tomorrow then!"

Inside Mark sighs, says "Rider Union Code 010" and goes off to the main computer

"Deca, I need info on the following" says Mark while typing in names

After a while he gets the info he smiles when he sees the Union's symbol on Zack's profile

"Good to have a fellow Rider here" says Mark to himself and walks off to his room

Morning again(I had to make this very long)

Waking up early Dave and Mark head out for the Wave Liner where they found the others waiting for him

"I just told Sonia about our trip, she's going to meet us there" says Geo

At Spica Mall

"Hi there" greets Sonia with Solo beside her when they arrive, turns out that Sonia practically dragged Solo there

"Hi I'm Mark" says Mark introducing himself to Sonia while Solo glares at him, Mark feels the glare and glares back making Solo step back but continues glaring, the others watch the contest, Mark intimidates him by glaring even more until Solo runs away while shouting making Mark the victor, while everyone laughs at Solo's reaction, few minutes later Solo comes back with his usual attitude but being careful not to glare at Mark

"How did you do that?" asks Sonia who was still recovering from laughing

"I dunno, I just do" answers Mark who was looking at Solo making sure that he won't glare

Meanwhile

"I found him! My human partner" exclaims Krackler who seemed very excited

"Since you found a partner you attack first, I'll watch" says Moonthrope, she was a bit upset because he attacks first "What ever happened to ladies first?" thinks Moonthrope as she walks away

Many minutes later

After getting to know Solo and Sonia they walked around the place, Luna and Sonia decided to go shopping and dragged Solo(again) to the nearest clothes store, after they they shop they walked around Spica Mall while describing each store(with Solo carrying the bags of course which is weird considering his personality and history) while giving him the grand tour of Spica Mall, Krackler in Wave form was making viruses…..many viruses… some are small versions of him, he calls the viruses OrCopies

"Group A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I and J will attack from all directions possible, whether above, below or at the sides" said Krackler while grouping the OrCopies

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" asks Moonthrope apparently worried

And Krackler responds with "What can I say… I'm a War Freak" and proceeds with attacking the mall destroying everything in sight

A bunch of OrCopies destroyed a nearby stall they already transformed and was currently wiping out waves of OrCopies in a few minutes, Group J were giants and were tough at combat making them almost indestructible no ordinary Battle Card or weapon could take it down and they had already succeeded Groups A to I

"Keep firing!" says Ace who was shooting the head of an OrCopy

At distant part of the battle Diend and Decade was talking to Cyclonus

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Diend

"We have no choice" says Decade

"Are we finally going to use them?" says Cyclonus

They answer him with a nod and one card swoosh later

"Kamen Ride Faiz" shouts Diend while swiping the card

"Kamen Ride Blade" shouts Decade while imitating him

"Kamen Ride Agito" shouts Cyclonus while doing the same

Three Riders materialize (I will not describe them any more) and start to attack OrCopies, the ones who summoned them pull out golden cards that read "Final Form Ride" and swipe them into their card slots transforming Faiz into a giant blaster, Blade into a giant sword and Agito into some sort of vehicle, the others only had time to glimpse at the weaponry before refocusing their attention to fighting, swiping another card they decided to finifh the fight and unleashed attacks so powerful it made a nuclear explosion look like a cloud of dust

Krackler was smiling at the result of the battle

"Finally, I get to fight" laughs Krackler preparing what seems to be an electric guitar and materializes into the battle or what's left of it

"I'm Krackler of Orion, what you just fought were slightly weakened copies of me which are called OrCopies" says Krackler, this made everyone's eyes go wide, if it took that long to beat one OrCopy then this is going to be one tough fight

Krackler summons what seem to be two large stereos and start strumming his guitar releasing a sonic wave at them, Harpnote cancels the attack play strumming her own guitar/lyre giving the others to unleash a whole world of hrt on him with the Riders using their Final Form weapons defeating him and making this a realy short battle

"I'm not done yet!" yells Krackler as he creates a glowing sphere of energy that is currently absorbing everything like cars, plants and Wizards, Vogue gets absorbed even when inside the Hunter and so were the other Wizards while Moonthrope watches from above she spots Luna looking in her Hunter…in tears, then she felt something, something she shouldn't be able to feel, and in the first time in her life she felt it…she felt mercy and pity. She thought "What am I doing? Why am I obeying Orion? Why is it that I actually feel sorry for her?" and then a possibility occurred to her "Could she be?"

"It's over for you!" shouts Krackler "Feedback Overload!" and as he drops the ball there came a slight "woosh" and the ball was destroyed and near the spot was Moonthrope

"Moonthrope! You dare betray us!" and as he was about to deal a fatal blow…"BANG" he was shot at the back by Diend "You will regret this"


End file.
